


King's Game

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Out, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spin the Bottle, Vague Allusions to Xuan Lu/Meng Ziyi because I'm gay, also a little Liu haikuan/zhu zanjin allusions, everyone kissing everyone its a rowdy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: “So who has the honour of making out with the most handsome of a-Ling’s actors?” Xiao Zhan groans, feeling his ears heat up, but no one else says anything, still looking between each other. Which can only mean one thing.Yibo flips the card in front of him. Ten of Hearts. Like some kind of scene from a drama.“Well, Xiao-laoshi.” Yibo drawls, spreading his hands out in acquiescence, “Looks like I’ve played myself.”---The cast of The Untamed play some party games thatdefinitelyaren't just a thinly veiled excuse to make out with each other.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 32
Kudos: 426
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	King's Game

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [greenfionn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfionn/pseuds/greenfionn) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> For the following prompt: __
> 
> _When I think of a bunch of twenty-something theatre people stuck in close proximity for extended periods of time, I think of cliched teen party games (like truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle - if there are Chinese games like these, just excuses to kiss each other basically, that would be very cool)._  
> 
> 
> This is like 6k of half of the cast of cql making out with each other. I don’t really have much of an excuse or explanation. It’s very much everyone/everyone so be prepared for that but it does end with bjyx action!!!

It has been a long day of filming on set at Hengdian, and the cast are all excited to pile back to the hotel for a little ‘rest and recreation’. This generally translates to ‘a lot of drinking’.  
  
Tomorrow evening they are going to make the long journey to Guizhou, and Xiao Zhan is just thankful that he doesn’t need to be awake at 4am again like he has been for the past three days. The filming schedule had gotten a little hectic towards the end of their allocated time slot at the set, but now that it is over everyone seems to have a weight off of their shoulders, and the mood is high when the cast starts piling off the bus in front of the hotel.  
  
“Oi, who’s coming back to mine for drinks?” Ji Li calls, and of course he is the one to immediately suggest alcohol. Xiao Zhan huffs a laugh to himself and is ready to duck around the steadily growing group of people out the front of the bus when Xuan Lu grabs him by his shoulder.  
  
“ZhanZhan, you wouldn’t leave me alone with all these kids, would you?” She looks up at Xiao Zhan, eyes mischievous. “Who knows what kind of games they’re going to play?”  
  
Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. Oh, he knows _exactly_ what kind of games they’re going to play. He’d heard Zhu Zanjin and Wang Zhoucheng discussing the rules of _King’s Game_ earlier, something he hasn’t played since he was in college, and from his experience games like that only end in everyone making out, or in total disaster. Sometimes it’s both.  
  
“Just the one round, Xiao Zhan!” Ji Li has obviously spotted Xuan Lu trying to convince him and waves a hand over at him from the front of the hotel. “Who knows, you might be the King every time, then we’ll all be at your mercy!” Xiao Zhan doubts that even his luck is _that_ good.  
  
Xuan Lu tugs his arm and Xiao Zhan sighs in false protest before allowing himself to be dragged along with the rest of the group. Wang Yibo is up front, explaining something to Liu Haikuan that involves a lot of hand gestures, and Yu Bin is cackling madly at something on Cao Yuchen’s phone. It’s nice to feel like a part of a team, more than just being coworkers, and Xuan Lu pats Xiao Zhan’s arm as she unwinds from him to go and entice her next target.  
  
“Ah, you too, Zhan-ge?” Zhoucheng pops up to Xiao Zhan’s side, grinning wide. “Once you’ve had a beer I’m sure you’ll be much more relaxed.”  
  
Xiao Zhan groans which makes Zhoucheng laugh obnoxiously.  
  
“I hope you’re not bullying Xiao-laoshi back there!” Yibo calls from down the hall. “He’s old, his heart can’t take it!”  
  
“Hey!” Xiao Zhan calls back. “Wang Yibo, don’t be so cruel to me!”  
  
“Ssh!” Ji Li hisses as he struggles to open the door of his room. “Don’t get us kicked out before we start!” Yibo cackles like a gremlin and Xiao Zhan smiles to himself as he follows the trail of actors into Ji Li’s hotel room.  
  
Once inside everyone themselves into a circle on the floor and Xiao Zhan is immensely thankful that the hotel budget is apparently much higher for _Chen Qing Ling_ than it has been for his previous dramas and that the rooms have enough floor space to ensure they’re not all uncomfortably cramped together. He stretches his legs out in front of him as Ji Li walks around the circle handing each person a room temperature can of beer from a hidden stash in the corner of the room.  
  
Right, alcohol. Lukewarm beer isn’t really Xiao Zhan’s favourite, but he cracks the can anyway, feeling like he’s probably going to need it. There's something about the buzz of conversation and hearty laughs around the room that equal parts relaxes and unnerves him. Xiao Zhan mentally puts a bet on the ‘disaster and making out combination’ ending for the night.  
  
“Where’s Xuan Lu gone?” Haikuan asks, and as soon as the words leave his mouth there’s a knock at the door. Ji Li looks through the peephole before opening up and in walks Xuan Lu, followed by Meng Ziyi and Zhu Zanjin.  
  
“I didn’t want to be the only girl here!” Xuan Lu explains as she takes a seat next to Xiao Zhan. “And we spotted a-Jin trying to sneak down the hall so we decided to force him to join in.”  
  
Zanjin groans as Ziyi directs him to join the circle, her hands firm on his waist as she marches him to sit next to Yuchen, then she snatches a beer out of Ji Li’s hand to place in front of Zanjin.  
  
“You should be happy, at least now there are two girls for your kissing game.” Ziyi says brightly, and Ji Li sputters.  
  
“It’s not a kissing game! It’s just dares!”Ji Li defends.  
  
“I feel like at least ninety percent of those dares are going to involve kissing.” Ziyi narrows her eyes at him. “Not that that’s a problem for me.”  
  
Xiao Zhan laughs into his beer. He’s going to want to be at least slightly buzzed if he’s going to be kissing his castmates. He gulps down a warm mouthful and accidentally meets Yibo’s eyes, who just quirks an eyebrow at him. Xiao Zhan drinks faster; that look from Yibo was all too knowing.  
  
Here’s the thing, Xiao Zhan wouldn’t exactly be against kissing any of his castmates. They’re all good looking young men and women, all single, and it’d be very no-strings-attached and it’s-just-a-dare type fun that would never be mentioned again. This kind of thing is the perfect opportunity to get out any sexual tension or character bleed or anything like that in a safe environment with no risks, and that should relax him, but looking over at Yibo, who is grinning toothily at Yu Bin’s impression of Wen Ning, it just sends a hot wave of nausea through him.  
  
It would be extremely difficult for Xiao Zhan to say to himself that he would be kissing Yibo just as part of the game. They flirt incessantly, Yibo teasing and confident in only the way someone who’s been in the spotlight since a young age can be. Something between them has been building for the last few weeks, really, and it’s kind of terrifying to think that they’ll probably have to kiss in front of everyone tonight, and Xiao Zhan will have to try to act like it’s not something he’s been thinking about, like he didn’t come messily over his fist just this morning while imagining Yibo pressed up against him, mouth soft and eyes dark.  
  
In his distraction Xiao Zhan has missed the cards being sorted out, and he jumps when Zhoucheng passes him the deck of cards from his left. He draws a card and places it face down in front of him, then passes the rest to Xuan Lu.  
  
When all the cards are handed out and there’s just the one card left, face down in the centre, the game is on.  
  
“Okay, who’s got it, who’s King?” Yu Bin calls out, and everyone eagerly looks at their cards. Xiao Zhan has the Six of Hearts, and he feels strangely relieved by the fact it’s not an ace, as if the actual number would make any difference when they get called out.  
  
“Me!” Yuchen slaps his card down so everyone can see the King of Hearts staring up at them, and then goes to pick up the remaining card, keeping that face down. “Hmm, how to exercise this newfound power…” Yuchen looks around the circle, tapping his lower lip with one finger as he pretends to consider his options.  
  
Yuchen is a safe King, Xiao Zhan thinks, he’ll probably ask for someone to shotgun a beer or slap someone. Yuchen wouldn’t--  
  
“Okay. Four, kiss Seven.”  
  
Or _not_. Straight into the kissing then.  
  
A squeak from Ziyi puts her as one of the owners of a chosen card, and Zhoucheng cackles next to Xiao Zhan as Zanjin groans into his hands, ears pinking, obviously the owner of the other.  
  
“C’mon, you have to!” Yuchen coaxes, and Zanjin looks absolutely miserable, pulling a face as Yuchen slaps his shoulders with both hands, forcing him to crawl into the middle where Ziyi is kneeling.  
  
They give each other an apologetic little look before they press their lips together quickly then they break apart and make vomiting gestures, and everyone cheers and raises their cans into the air. It’s stupid, barely even a kiss, and Xiao Zhan feels a little bit more relaxed as he takes another sip of his beer and passes his card to Yuchen to have them reshuffled and dealt again. He can do stupid.  
  
In the next round, Yibo is the King, and he is the one who orders the owner of card three to shotgun a new can of beer. It’s Ji Li, and Haikuan has an expression that rests somewhere between impressed and concerned on his face when Ji Li finishes the beer in under ten seconds and throws the can into the centre of the circle with a belch.  
  
Xiao Zhan isn’t sure if he’s relieved or not when he doesn’t get chosen for any of the dares; on the one hand it’s good, he’s not having to do anything and can just laugh along and get slightly more buzzed, but on the other hand the longer the game goes on the rowdier the orders are going to get, and he’d rather get his statistical probability of being chosen out of the way before that happens.  
  
They continue for a few more rounds: Xiao Zhan gets the King and ends up making Yu Bin give Zhoucheng a back massage and Zhoucheng moans pornographically which causes an uproar, Ziyi has to sit on Haikuan’s lap for the next round which makes him go very still and flustered, and Zanjin has to withstand half a minute of tickling from Yuchen, which ends in more than one person getting accidentally kicked by Zanjin’s flailing legs.  
  
Xuan Lu gets Yibo to do twenty press-ups, and everyone boos in disapproval. Xiao Zhan watches his muscles flex, revels in the strength of them, wonders if just one would be enough to pin him down—  
  
“That’s so boring! Anyone can do push-ups!” Ji Li complains, and Yu Bin nods his head wildly next to him. Yibo hits up off the floor to get to his feet, and Xiao Zhan can see up his loose shirt for just enough time to make out his abs, and that’s apparently enough for his libido to fully kick in and make his mouth go dry.  
  
“You can make your own exciting choices when you’re King.” Xuan Lu says and sticks her tongue out at Ji Li who returns the gesture, scrunching up his face.  
  
Yibo is the next King, and he looks at Ji Li with a smirk as he says “Three kisses Ten. With tongue.” There’s whooping from around the room and Xiao Zhan hears more cans being opened but he can’t pay proper attention to that because… because…  
  
Oh no. Oh _no_. Xiao Zhan looks down at the Three of Hearts in his hand, and mentally curses Xuan Lu for dragging him into this. He looks around the circle to see if anyone else is looking horrified but everyone else is also looking around.  
  
“Zhan-ge!” Zhuocheng spots his card and grabs his wrist to hold it up so everyone can see. “So who has the honour of making out with the most _handsome_ of a-Ling’s actors?” Xiao Zhan groans, feeling his ears heat up, but no one else says anything, still looking between each other. Which can only mean one thing.  
  
Yibo flips the card in front of him. Ten of Hearts. Like some kind of scene from a drama.   
  
“Well, Xiao-laoshi.” Yibo drawls, spreading his hands out in acquiescence, “Looks like I’ve played myself.” Xiao Zhan feels like he’s on the brink of hyperventilating when Yibo crawls across the floor to where he’s sitting and puts his hands on his cheeks. “You can get in character if that helps you get into it.”  
  
It doesn’t help at all, because Xiao Zhan is already extremely into the idea of kissing Yibo _with tongue_ , and that should have been sign enough that this is a bad idea but then Yibo closes his eyes and leans in. Xiao Zhan hears Xuan Lu squeak from next to him as their lips meet.  
  
Yibo holds his face still as they press their lips together, and Xiao Zhan’s eyes are open and he feels a little like he’s panicking because, _god_ , he wants to kiss Yibo, but not here surrounded by half the fucking cast.  
  
“With tongue!” Yu Bin calls, and as soon as he says it Yibo’s mouth opens and he licks across Xiao Zhan’s lips, before flicking to dip between his teeth, and their tongues touch for barely a second but Xiao Zhan makes a hitched little gasp, opening his mouth wider for Yibo to lick inside properly.  
  
There are cheers from around the room and Yibo pulls back, his lips red and shiny, to look at Xiao Zhan, considering.  
  
“Since I’m King I get to decide if that was satisfactory,” Yibo says loud enough so that everyone can hear, and there’s a couple of teasing ‘ooh’s from the circle. “It was not. Because Zhan-ge did _not_ use tongue.” There are more laughs and Xiao Zhan just stares at Yibo. This little shit.  
  
“I’ll show you tongue,” He growls and surges up to pull Yibo down with a hand around the back of his neck, licking into his mouth like a man starving. Yibo makes a soft noise of surprise but kisses back fiercely. Yibo is a better kisser than he thought he’d be, and is doing something with his tongue that’s driving Xiao Zhan crazy, little flicks along his own and _fuck_ , Xiao Zhan is now definitely toeing the line between a half chub and being fully hard in his stupid tight jeans.  
  
Yibo pulls back all too soon, their mouths disconnecting with a wet sound.  
  
“Acceptable.” Yibo says cooly and moves back to take his seat in between Haikuan and Ji Li, looking smug. Xiao Zhan is going to hit him, just, maybe not right now while he can still feel the ghost of his tongue against his own.  
  
“Well, following that performance, I say the stakes are raised!” Ji Li declares, “New rules, kissing only.”  
  
“What!” Zanjin cries as he’s handed the deck of cards, and he takes a card from the top before passing it along to Yuchen “I don’t want to kiss any of you.”  
  
“Sure, a-Jin,” Zhoucheng says flatly and there must be some kind of story there, Xiao Zhan thinks, as he watches Zanjin suddenly become very interested in looking down at the carpet. Maybe he’s not the only one who’s apparently suffering from some level of horrible and unprofessional character bleed here. Since that has to be what’s going on here, right?  
  
Ziyi gets the next King, and her smile is positively devious when Xuan Lu has to kiss Yuchen’s ear.  
  
“That’s not fair, kissing on the _mouth_!” Yu Bin demands, looking beseechingly at Ji Li who just cracks open another can of beer.  
  
“I don’t know, this seems just as bad.” Yibo says, smirking at the way that Yuchen’s eyebrows have furrowed at the assault. Yuchen jumps suddenly and then jolts back as if burned, looking at Xuan Lu with pure betrayal and she just laughs at him. Whatever went on there, Xiao Zhan isn’t sure he really wants to know.  
  
Haikuan is the next King and he’s laughing as he makes the order “Eight is to bite the neck of Two,”. He’s not laughing when it turns out that he is the owner of card number Eight, and definitely isn't laughing when Zanjin has card Two.  
  
Xiao Zhan finds it very difficult to look away when Zanjin squeaks out a moan at Haikuan’s teeth on his neck, and he faintly wonders if he and Yibo looked as good together. They probably did. Yibo would look good kissing anybody.  
  
The atmosphere is thick, the kind that can only be created by a group of twenty-somethings drinking beer and playing games that they shouldn’t. Xiao Zhan feels himself sweating, embarrassingly enough, feeling as if it would take the barest of suggestions to make the switch from interested and a little buzzed to really fucking horny, knows he’s been almost there since he and Yibo kissed.  
  
The cards are reshuffled and dealt and Xiao Zhan is the King again, and he’s pretty sure he’s playing it safe when he sets up whoever has the Ace and Two to ‘make out for 2 minutes’, but when Ziyi crawls into Xuan Lu’s lap he realises with horrible clarity that _this_ is the push he needed to reach those embarrassing levels of horniness.  
  
The cheers for this pairing are the loudest, and Xiao Zhan would almost be ashamed with the reaction, but they really do look _good,_ and the soft noises Ziyi makes into Xuan Lu’s mouth are captivating. When they pull apart Ziyi brushes Xuan Lu’s hair behind her ear with a soft smile and Xiao Zhan gapes at her.  
  
“What’s with that look,” Xuan Lu asks, wry, “We’ve had to watch all of you kissing all night! You’re all so scandalised now because it’s two girls?”  
  
Scandalised wasn’t really the word for it, but sure, Xiao Zhan could play that part. He licks his lips and clutches his chest.  
  
“My shijie! Her innocence, gone!” Both Ziyi and Xuan Lu hit him in tandem for that, and Zhoucheng presses in against Xiao Zhan’s side to give Ziyi a congratulatory pat on her head, and it just goes to show how far gone Xiao Zhan is that he finds himself pressing back against him with a little arch of his back.  
  
“Well, no one can top that!” Yu Bin exclaims, and there are murmurs of agreement around the room.  
  
“What about spin the bottle?” Yibo says, and the way he is leaning back on his hands, knees bent with just a bit of pale thigh visible through the leg of his shorts is _obscene_. “Since we’ve all admitted that this is just an excuse to make out.”

Yibo sure doesn’t back down from a challenge.  
  
“I think I’m gonna turn in to be honest,” Haikuan says, getting up to stand, and Zanjin quickly scrambles to his feet beside him, looking vaguely hunted. At least Xiao Zhan isn’t having as bad of a time as Zanjin is, he supposes.  
  
“Me too!”  
  
“Wimps.” Yibo says, and Zanjin just rolls his eyes at him.  
  
“Some of us aren’t out here chomping at the bit to have an awkward first day back on set.” Zanjin laughs, and Haikuan pulls a face. Ziyi stands, and once she’s up she reaches out to pull Xuan Lu up with both hands and Xiao Zhan feels vaguely betrayed.  
  
“You’re going?”  
  
“I’m sure we’ve both got much better things to do with our time than watch you all fumble about.” Xuan Lu says, still holding Ziyi’s hand, and Xiao Zhan is almost tempted to call it in too, but Yibo is sitting right there and he’s practically got blanket permission to kiss him. He can survive a little longer.  
  
Yuchen leaves with the group too, and Ji Li calls out “Baby!” at his retreating form, gets a rude hand gesture in response, and when the door closes behind him it’s just Yibo, Zhoucheng, Yu Bin, Ji Li, and Xiao Zhan left.  
  
They rearrange into a circle, and despite there being fewer people they’re pressed much closer than they were before, Xiao Zhan’s knee touching Ji Li’s as the other man fumbles blindly behind him for an empty bottle from some previous drinking escapade.  
  
“Ready?” Ji Li asks, and Yibo takes the bottle from him and puts it in the middle of the circle. God, his hands are so big.  
  
“I’ll start.” Yibo says and spins the bottle with a quick flick of his wrist. Xiao Zhan watches as the spinning slows and finally wobbles to stop firmly in front of Yu Bin. Yibo immediately takes him by the chin and pulls him close, kissing gently. Yu Bin laughs against Yibo’s mouth and Yibo bites his lower lip, and the moan that falls from Yu Bin’s mouth sets Xiao Zhan squirming. He’s going to feel those teeth on his own lip by the end of the evening, even if he has to pin Yibo down. Yu Bin moves forwards too eagerly and their teeth clack together and they break apart giggling, Yu Bin wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Zhoucheng,” Yibo says and he licks his lips, and Xiao Zhan is sure everyone in the room follows the movement.  
  
Zhoucheng spins the bottle and this time it lands on Ji Li. Xiao Zhan leans back to give the two space as they shuffle forwards to meet in front of him. Ji Li fists a hand in Zhoucheng’s hair to drag him towards him and Zhoucheng’s noise of surprise transforms into something a lot less surprised when Ji Li does something or other to him that he likes. Xiao Zhan feels a little bit like a voyeur like this, he can hear the wet noises of kissing with _tongue_ , and he catches Yibo’s eye over Ji Li’s shoulder and pulls a face. Yibo is just lounging, looking so relaxed that Xiao Zhan would have thought he’d been drinking all night. But he’s been counting, Yibo is still on his first can. Yibo smirks and lifts an eyebrow in an expression that Xiao Zhan isn’t really sure how to read but it’s absolutely devastating.  
  
Ji Li is a little rough with Zhoucheng, holding him by his hair and dominating the kiss and Zhoucheng makes another soft moan before he pulls away, and Ji Li slides the bottle towards Xiao Zhan.  
  
Xiao Zhan tries to ignore the way his hand is shaking, and the bottle spins a few times before slowing then stopping on Yu Bin, mere inches away from Yibo. He’s almost frustrated, but Yu Bin grins lopsidedly and Xiao Zhan wiggles over to meet him, kissing chastely. His mouth is wet and it could be from the beer or it could be from the fact he’d just been kissing Yibo, and Xiao Zhan bites down on his lower lip, mimicking the move Yibo had done earlier and one of Yu Bin’s hands grab at Xiao Zhan’s thigh, holding him tight. Xiao Zhan darts his eyes to the side just as he pulls back and sees that Yibo is watching intently, eyes dark. There’s no way he’s imagining the way he’s watching them, his expression unguarded lust. Xiao Zhan hopes he looks good, hopes that Yibo’s palms are sweaty with how much he wants him.  
  
There are a couple of laughs around the circle and Xiao Zhan doesn’t even see Ji Li spin the bottle but he’s leaning over to kiss Yibo before Xiao Zhan has even settled properly back into his seat. Ji Li kissing Yibo is terrible to watch because the two of them are fighting as much as they are kissing; Yibo’s mouth is open wide over Ji Li’s, and Ji Li grunts and pushes forward, obviously some kind of tongue action going on there that Xiao Zhan can’t see, that he desperately _wants_ to see. Yibo’s hands come up to hold Ji Li’s face and Ji Li grabs his wrists in return, and Yibo’s breath suddenly hitches and he pulls back to snarl, “Did you just bite me?”  
  
“Give as good as you get, Lao Wang,” Ji Li’s tone is husky and seductive.  
  
“Mm, I think you’ve had enough from me, ge,” Yibo teases and gives Ji Li a shove back. Xiao Zhan contemplates what would happen if he were to just kiss Yibo without the excuse of bottle spinning. Yibo would be up for it, he’s sure.  
  
Yibo is spinning the bottle almost as soon as he is sitting back in his space. His lips are red, Xiao Zhan thinks, dismayed. He’s about to vibrate out of his skin.  
  
The bottle is slowing and it stops somewhere between Xiao Zhan and Zhoucheng, and fuck it, Xiao Zhan is just going to kiss him anyway, but before he can move Yibo practically pounces on top of Xiao Zhan, shoving him back roughly. Xiao Zhan makes a broken noise and grabs Yibo’s ass with both hands, pulling him close and groping. _Finally_. Yibo grunts and licks into Xiao Zhan’s mouth and he squeezes his ass, dragging him down and Yibo is hard in his shorts, his cock dragging against Xiao Zhan’s hip when he’s pulled down and Xiao Zhan whines.  
  
Yes, _yes_ this is perfect, this is exactly what Xiao Zhan has wanted since the moment he walked into this room and started playing this stupid game. He moves his hands from Yibo’s ass, down his legs to then push up his thighs, slipping under the loose legs of his shorts to trail them up as high as they can go, and Yibo pushes his tongue deep into Xiao Zhan’s mouth, licking at his teeth. He digs his hands into the meat of Yibo’s thighs and lets his head fall back as Yibo kisses down his jaw to his neck. Yibo could fuck him right here in the middle of Ji Li’s hotel room and Xiao Zhan wouldn’t care.  
  
The moan that leaves Xiao Zhan’s mouth definitely isn't quiet enough to be considered appropriate for their current company, and Yibo’s quieter answering moan shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Xiao Zhan’s hands creep higher and his fingers brush against the legs of Yibo’s briefs, causing his hips to hitch. _His body is insane_ , Xiao Zhan thinks wildly, dragging his hands back down the soft skin of his thighs and Yibo moves back to kiss his mouth and it’s so _good_ \--   
  
“Hey!” Ji Li barks next to Xiao Zhan’s head, and Yibo just pushes his face away with one hand, and Xiao Zhan wants that hand on his face, fingers down his throat, or maybe covering his mouth so he can’t scream as he’s fucked within an inch of his life--

“Alright, out!” Ji Li cries out loudly, and Yibo and Xiao Zhan jolt apart, breath wet in the small distance between their mouths. “I have had enough of everyone fucking in my room, go do it in your own space. If I’m not involved, I don’t want to see it.”  
  
“Xiao Zhan, I have heard more from you than I ever wanted to or hoped to, and I am so glad we don’t have filming tomorrow, because after hearing you moan like some kind of fucking porn star I don’t think I will be able to look you in the eye for at least a week.” Zhoucheng agrees, looking flustered. Xiao Zhan just pants and clutches hard at Yibo’s biceps.  
  
“We were not fucking.” Yibo complains, settling firmly into Xiao Zhan’s lap. He flicks a look at Xiao Zhan’s face and, oh, he can _definitely_ feel how hard he is.  
  
“Because I stopped you! This is one step too far, and not because I’m jealous, but because I really don’t think my dick can take it if I have to watch some kind of weird live porn screening.” Ji Li grimaces, “Ugh. Everyone, just. Get out. This is the point of the night where it’s turned from fun to awkward and humiliating.”  
  
“I’m not embarrassed,” Yibo says petulantly, and Yu Bin says with a pointed look towards Yibo’s lap,  
  
“We can see that.”  
  
Ah. Yibo’s dick is very obviously tenting his shorts. Xiao Zhan knocks his head against Yibo’s shoulder to distract himself from doing something ridiculous like wrapping his hand around him.  
  
“Whatever! We’re all adults!”  
  
Xiao Zhan has had enough of the banter and is finding it very difficult to think with Yibo hot and heavy on his lap, so he wiggles out from beneath him. His legs are wobbly as he stands, and it puts his very obvious hard-on at eye level with everyone, but he has to get out of here and jerk off for the thirty seconds it’s going to take for him to come, and he has to do it somewhere private.

“It’s fine, I’m going!” He says, hands placating. “Li-ge, I am sorry to have defiled your hotel room, please forgive me.” 

Yibo also stands and pushes Xiao Zhan towards the door with one hand at his lower back. It might be less than thirty seconds until he comes, Xiao Zhan thinks hopelessly.

“Zhan-ge, where’s your room, I’ll make sure he can still hear you moan,” Yibo leers, and Ji Li gasps in fake affront as he shoves them out of the door.

Xiao Zhan can barely get his keycard out of his pocket with how hard he’s shaking, and he’s outstanded at how calmly Yibo walks next to him, walking him to his hotel room so they can fuck for the first time. The hotel hallway isn’t exactly a safe location, but all the cast are rooming next to each other so it’s not like a stranger could see them, at least, this is what Xiao Zhan tells himself when Yibo presses him firm against the door before he can slot his keycard in, and he bites at the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck. Xiao Zhan pants wetly and arches his back enough that Yibo’s cock presses against his ass, and Yibo kisses the corner of his jaw, right under his ear.  
  
“You need to open the door or I’m going to fuck you here in the hallway.”  
  
Xiao Zhan exhales a small laugh, he’s not even sure if Yibo is joking and, even worse, he’s not sure that he’d be able to say no if he wasn't.

As soon as the door is open Yibo crowds Xiao Zhan into the room, flicking on the light as he goes, and shoves him backwards until he hits the bed and Yibo just carries on, pressing his full weight forward until Xiao Zhan drops onto the bed and Yibo just falls with him, crawling up his body. Xiao Zhan feels desperate, his hands grabbing whatever part of Yibo they can as if they can somehow anchor him.  
  
“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan moans when Yibo pushes up his t-shirt, hands dragging over his ribs until his thumbs brush over each nipple. Xiao Zhan grabs at Yibo’s hair, tugging hard then pushing, and Yibo gets the hint, ducking down and flicking his nipple with his tongue.  
  
“Yibo, ah, _fuck_ ,” Xiao Zhan gasps when Yibo bites gently, and he tilts his head to watch him, Yibo smirking when their eyes meet. 

“Ge, you’re so fucking noisy,” Yibo plays with the other nipple, rolls it between his thumb and forefinger and Xiao Zhan keens. “Quieter, quieter, everyone will know what we’re doing if you’re so loud.”  
  
“Think they already know,” And if the idea that everyone knows what Yibo is doing to him- what they’re doing together- turns Xiao Zhan on so much that he sees stars, well.  
  
Yibo doesn’t help the case for ‘quieter’ when he bites Xiao Zhan’s neck, drags his tongue from the dip below his ear down to the hollow of his collarbone. Yibo’s hips roll down in one controlled grind, his cock hot through his shorts when it rubs against the hair on Xiao Zhan’s belly, and immediately Xiao Zhan wants it in his mouth. 

“Yibo, Yibo, let me suck you off,” Xiao Zhan gasps, and he can feel the jump of Yibo’s cock against his stomach “ _Ah_ , can you fuck my mouth?”

“Xiao Zhan, nothing would please me more.”  
  
Yibo is immediately shoving down his shorts to pull his cock out and fuck, he’s big, pink cockhead wet, and Xiao Zhan shuffles back until he’s right against the headboard, head propped up at the perfect height.  
  
“Wreck my throat,” He says and Yibo pulls a face like he’s in pain. Xiao Zhan sees his cock jump, a bead of precome beading at the slit, and he says a little desperately “Yibo, c’mon, up here, fuck my mouth.”  
  
“Fucking hell, you’re like something from a porno,” Yibo sounds almost amazed, but he moves up to straddle Xiao Zhan’s shoulders, using one had to guide his dick against Xiao Zhan’s mouth and the other to brace against the wall.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Xiao Zhan ducks forward to close his mouth against the tip of Yibo’s dick and sucks. Yibo jolts his hips forward and then any self-control he had is gone.  
  
Xiao Zhan moans as Yibo rolls his hips, gently at first but picking up speed as he works Yibo over, flexing his tongue and sucking with quick bobs of his head. Yibo brings his other hand to the wall to support himself fully and then he starts rolling his hips with the rhythm of a dancer and Xiao Zhan is drooling, his eyebrows furrowed as he tries to concentrate on sucking but Yibo’s pressed in too deep, his cockhead hitting the back of his throat with each grind. It’s so fucking good, he chokes a little and Yibo gasps above him and rolls his hips _deep_ , Xiao Zhan can’t breathe, and he scrambles to undo his fly with one hand and the other grabs Yibo’s hip, squeezing hard. He's so worked up from what feels like hours of buildup, and Xiao Zhan knows he's not going to last any time at all.

Yibo pulls back a little to let Xiao Zhan gasp a breath before grinding back in with a sharp thrust, Xiao Zhan’s nose pressed into his public hair and Xiao Zhan is coming before he can get his hand fully down the front of his jeans. He’s shaking with it, gasping and choking, and Yibo stares down at him with sweat rolling down his face. His mouth is open and he’s panting loudly, Xiao Zhan is making little aborted noises in his throat that feel utterly heavenly against his cock, and Yibo comes like he’s been punched in the gut. He can’t even pull out, grinding up into the wet suction of Xiao Zhan’s mouth as he rolls with the aftershocks, feels Xiao Zhan struggling to swallow around him.  
  
Yibo pulls out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth and flops beside him on the bed, chest heaving. Xiao Zhan makes a soft noise as he clears his throat and Yibo laughs a little, turning to look at him. He’s covered in spit across his face and there’s come on his stomach and all over the front of his jeans and the way Yibo is looking at him, all fucked out with a half-smile dancing across his face, makes Xiao Zhan’s insides _buzz_. He’s never felt so warm.  
  
“I’m about to pass out.” Yibo says, and Xiao Zhan hums. “Can I crash here?”  
  
Yibo’s room is less than thirty seconds away. Xiao Zhan doesn’t care.

“Sure.” He says, and wow his voice is wrecked. Yibo makes a small, turned on little noise at the sound of it, and leans over the small distance between them to press a close-mouthed kiss to Xiao Zhan’s lips.  
  
It’s the best kiss of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> The game is called 国王游戏 and I did my best at understanding how to play through my very poor Chinese knowledge and watching a few people play it on youtube, so hopefully I haven’t got it totally wrong. If I have, we can pretend I’ve invented a whole new game, especially for this little fic. My friend said ‘It’s a game you play when you want to be mean to your friends and maybe kiss them’ so I thought it was probably perfect for this prompt hhh, hope it’s what you wanted!


End file.
